Korban ToD
by Author PHP
Summary: Sakura ditantang teman-temannya untuk menembak kakak kelas menjadi pacarnya dalam waktu pacaran selama sebulan, akankah Sakura berhasil melakukan tantangan tersebut? Bagaimana dengan kakak kelas Sakura yang terkenal tegas dan dingin tersebut?/Warning!: AU, typo everywhere, OOC/Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Korban ToD

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Korban ToD © **Dera Xiao-chan**

Warning!: AU, typo everywhere, OOC, OC, aneh, gampang ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **/Sakura ditantang teman-temannya untuk menembak kakak kelas menjadi pacarnya dalam waktu pacaran selama sebulan, akankah Sakura berhasil melakukan tantangan tersebut? Bagaimana dengan kakak kelas Sakura yang terkenal tegas dan dingin tersebut?\**

.

"Eh! Katanya hari ini murid cepat dipulangkan ya?" tanya Ino serudukan datang masuk kelas dan langsung menduduki bangku empuk disebelah Sakura.

"Kata siapa?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Tadi, sewaktu aku habis keluar dari toilet, ada guru yang lewat dihadapanku sedang membicarakan rapat, dan mereka bilang bahwa hari ini dipulangkan!" jerit Ino.

"Wah? Ino! Benarkah?"

" _Permisi, selamat siang. Karena ada rapat antarguru, hari ini semua murid melanjutkan belajarnya dirumah, sekali lagi karena ada rapat guru, hari ini semua murid melanjutkan belajarnya dirumah. Terimakasih_."

"Yahooooooo..."

"Akhirnya aku bisa berduel PS denganmu!"

"Siapa takut?! Wleeee..."

Ya, mereka menganggap bahwa 'melanjutkan belajarnya dirumah' itu cepat untuk 'dipulangkan' dan 'besok belajar dirumah' itu maksudnya 'libur', siapa sih anak yang tidak mengerti bahasa ini?

Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang nampaknya sangat serius membaca novelnya, akhirnya Ino berkata, "Kau sedang membaca novel apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura enteng. Namun jawaban Sakura jutru membuat Ino curiga.

"Jangan-jangan novel..." Ino menjeda ucapannya,

"Astaga Ino! Kenapa kau jadi mesum? Apa mayat- _senpai_ tersebut sudah meracuni pikiranmu itu?!" jerit Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Ino.

"Ho-hoi!"

"E-eh... su-sudahlah, Ino- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan_. Tidak baik bertengkar seperti itu, kita dilihati o-oleh tem-an seke-las nih..." ujar Hinata menenangkan kedua gadis berbeda surai dihadapannya, tak lupa dengan logat gagapnya yang masih menempel.

"Tck, buang-buang waktu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ToD? Truth or Dare?" tawar Tenten, membuat Ino dan Sakura berhenti dari adu mulutnya.

"Ayolah Tenten, aku sedang membaca novel 'Romance of the Three Kingdom' disini aku sudah sampai membaca pertarungan Zhao Yun dengan prajurit Wei di Chang Ban sambil menggendong Liu Shan, tega sekali kau menggangguku," mohon Sakura.

"Membaca apanya? Tadi kau bertengkar denganku," gerutu Ino pelan.

"Ayolah Saki, aku bisa menceritakan yang lebih detail tentang Dinasti Han daripada novel itu," gadis kerturunan Tiongkok tersebut malah mengomel pada Sakura, membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yasudah..." akhirnya Sakura mengalah, Sakura dan Tenten yang duduknya berada didepan Ino dan Hinata tersebut memutar posisi duduknya hingga berhadap-hadapan, Sakura-Ino dan Tenten-Hinata. "Kau lagi..."

"Tch!"

Tenten mengambil pulpen yang menganggur di mejanya dan meletakan pulpen tersebut diatas meja Hinata yang berlapis kaca tersebut.

 **Wuiiing...**

Pulpen yang tadi diputar Tenten semakin lama semakin memelan kecepatannya.

"Jangan menunjuk padaku!" seru Ino cemas.

"Memutarlah kearah lain," ujar Tenten harap.

"Jangan..." kata Hinata sedikit takut.

"..." no respon dari Sakura, flat.

 **Tep**

"Aaaahhh..." pulpen mengarah pada Hinata yang sudah tertunduk lemas.

"Mau apa?" tanya Ino.

"Eeuuummmm, truth." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Sakura selonongan.

"Hoi!" seru Ino protes begitu juga Tenten yang melempar tatapan protes.

"Tapi kalian setuju kan? Lagipula kita tidak tahu siapa orang yang dia sukai" sambung Sakura tenang. Akhirnya Ino dan Tenten mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Jujur saja," celetuk Ino

Karena Hinata di-didik dari kecil untuk selalu jujur, akhirnya dia menjawab, "Naruto- _senpai_ kelas 9.4,"

"UAAAPAAAHHH?!"

"Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa kau menyukai _senpai_ konyol itu?!" jerit Ino tak percaya.

"Super sekali!" entah Tenten memuji atau mengejek.

" _Amazing_!" ujar Sakura datar.

"Iya, tapi kumohon, jangan menghinanya," pinta Hinata.

"Baiklah nona, karena kau sudah jujur, kita main lagi." Sakura memutar lagi pulpen tersebut.

 **Wuiiing...**

 **Tep**

 **Plak**

"Kenapa kau mengarah padaku?" gumam Tenten lemas setelah menampar jidatnya. "Aku pilih truth, _'biar nanti gampang'_ "

Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura berkumpul sambil berpelukan, seperti _Telletubies_ , tapi ini untuk berdiskusi. Ketika Tenten mencoba menguping, dia dihadiahi oleh tatapan menyalang dari Hinata, Tenten berjengit karena baru pertama kali melihat Hinata menyalang galak padanya, " _Gilaaaa, baru pertama kali aku lihat tatapan Hinata seperti itu,_ " batin Tenten,

"Apakah sewaktu SD kau pernah dihukum untuk hormat didepan tiang bendera?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuat tubuhnya seketika bergetar, " _Sialan!_ "

Tenten menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dan berkata, "Ya, aku dihukum selama dua jam pelajaran karena aku lupa membawa buku PR."

Dapat dilihat wajah Ino dan Sakura sudah seperti _psychopath_ yang tak sabar memutilasi korbannya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya cekikikan sendiri karena diantara mereka hanya Hinata yang tidak tahu tentang hukuman yang diterima Tenten, Tenten tahu mereka sengaja menanyakannya supaya Hinata juga ikut mengetahuinya, " _Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?!_ "

"Baiklah Hinata, sekarang kau yang putar." ujar Ino tak sabar

 **Wuiiing...**

 **Tep**

"Aaarrrrgggghhh! Baiklah! Aku pilih dare!"

 **Krik krik krik**

Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten terdiam saat Ino menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan mengeluarkan teriakan khasnya.

"Eh? Apa?" pertanyaan Ino tidak dipedulikan oleh tiga temannya, justru mereka membuat lingkaran berdiskusi.

"Eeeuuummmhh... ka-kau harus me-mengata-kan su...ka pada Chouji- _kun_ ," ujar Hinata.

"Hueeehhh? Pada si gen—eemmmmhhh," mulut Ino langsung dibungkam Sakura sebelum Chouji menengok sepenuhnya pada mereka.

"Cepatlah, pirang!" seru Tenten.

Karena tak mau dibilang pengecut, Ino melangkah kearah Chouji yang sedang menjilati jemarinya dengan langkah yang diseret, beruntung kelas sudah mulai sepi.

"Chouji, aku... me...nyu-kai...mu,"

"Eh?"

Chouji hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos, "Benarkah?" sambungnya dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

Semua murid yang masih dikelas menatap Ino dan Chouji.

"Bukankah Ino sudah berpacaran dengan Sai- _senpai_?"

"Tapi dia mengatakan suka pada Chouji,"

"Tak tau, aku tak mengurusnya."

"Aku menyukaimu, dan ingat, aku korban ToD," sambung Ino cepat, tak ingin namanya tercemar.

"Oh, main ToD."

"Aku kira sungguhan,"

"Iya!" ujar Chouji kesal, dia langsung membuang sampah keripik kentangnya sembarangan dan mengambil bungkus keripik kentangnya yang baru pada tas hitamnya.

"Huuh... lihat, aku sudah melakukannya." Ujar Ino bangga.

"Ya-ya-ya..." angguk Tenten

"Kali ini, harus Sakura yang kena!" seru Ino.

"Iya, tadi kita semua sudah," sambung Hinata.

"Ayolah kawan, itu semua tergantung keberuntungan, bukan giliran." Ujar Sakura tenang.

"Sekarang, biar aku yang putar!" seru Ino semangat.

 **Wuiiing...**

 **Tep**

"Sialan! Aku pilih dare!" ketus Sakura.

"Haha... aku benar kan?" goda Ino.

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten mulai berdiskusi.

"Baiklah, kami sudah selesai. Janji kalau kau akan melakukan tantangan ini?" tanya Tenten memastikan.

"Kenapa harus ada janji segala?" curiga Sakura.

"Sudah, katakan saja!" celetuk Ino.

"Iya, aku janji." Ujar Sakura malas.

"Demi apa?" tanya Hinata ikutan.

"Heh? Ini hanya permainan, tidak perlu bawa-bawa Tuhan. Aku janji," kata Sakura mulai risih.

"Baiklah, kau harus menembak Sasuke- _senpai_ hari ini dan harus berhasil diterima dalam kurun waktu tiga hari kedepan dan itu juga harus ditonton oleh hampir semua murid di sekolah ini," ujar Tenten.

"Jika sudah diterima, bukan berarti keesokan harinya kau akan memutuskannya. Tapi kau juga harus berpacaran dengannya minimal selama sebulan." Sambung Hinata.

"Jika kau tidak menerima tantangan itu atau kau tidak diterima dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, lihat saja nanti," kata Ino dengan suara yang suram sambil membunyikan buku-buku jarinya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Suara teriakan keluarlah dari kelas 8.6 dan membuat kepala-kepala muncul keluar dari pintu-pintu kelas yang berada disekitarnya

..

TBC

..

 **Hyeeeeee ngutang fic lagi#tebarjarum. Fic ini gak akan panjang kok, palingan nympe chap 2 smpe chap 3. Kenapa gk dijadiin satu aja? Soalnya nnti banyak banget *gkjugasih*. Lagipula lagi gk mau ngetik panjang-panjang aja *padahalbesokmauulanganMTK*, modus aja pegang laptop, supaya dikira belajar#bhuak, aslinya udah juga belajarnya *curcol*.**

 **Hari ini final Persib vs Sriwijaya, semangaaaat!**

 **Cirebon 18-10-15 at 8.10 pm.**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Korban ToD

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Korban ToD © **Dera Xiao-chan**

Warning!: AU, typo everywhere, OOC, OC, aneh, gampang ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **/Sakura ditantang teman-temannya untuk menembak kakak kelas menjadi pacarnya dalam waktu pacaran selama sebulan, akankah Sakura berhasil melakukan tantangan tersebut? Bagaimana dengan kakak kelas Sakura yang terkenal tegas dan dingin tersebut?\**

.

" _Baiklah, kau harus menembak Sasuke-senpai hari ini dan harus berhasil diterima dalam kurun waktu tiga hari kedepan dan itu juga harus ditonton oleh hampir semua murid di sekolah ini," ujar Tenten._

" _Jika sudah diterima, bukan berarti keesokan harinya kau akan memutuskannya. Tapi kau juga harus berpacaran dengannya minimal selama sebulan." Sambung Hinata._

" _Jika kau tidak menerima tantangan itu atau kau tidak diterima dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, lihat saja nanti," kata Ino dengan suara yang suram sambil membunyikan buku-buku jarinya._

" _TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"_

 _Suara teriakan keluarlah dari kelas 8.6 dan membuat kepala-kepala muncul keluar dari pintu-pintu kelas yang berada disekitarnya_

.

Sakura kini memasang wajah cemberut yang tak sedap dipandang, membuat Tenten yang sedang memasuk-masukan buku kedalam tasnya mengeryit heran, "Kau kenapa? Apa kau takut, heh?" remehnya, Sakura hanya mendelik.

"Ayolah _forehead_ , kau ini anak taekwondo, masa iya takut?" ejek Ino.

"Tidak perlu bawa-bawa taekwondo, _pig_!" tukas Sakura kesal. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul, "Sabar ya, Sakura- _chan_..." ujarnya.

"Sabar kepalamu!" ketus Sakura sambil menggendong tas hitamnya dan hendak melangkah pergi, tapi sebelum melangkah, tasnya sudah ditarik duluan oleh Ino, "Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau akan melakukannya hari ini?" seringainya mengembang ketika melihat wajah keringat dingin Sakura.

"T-ta-tapi, sepertinya Sasuke- _senpai_ sudah pulang, lagipula mana mungkin jika dia sudah pulang aku akan menariknya lagi kesini!" tukas Sakura mencari alasan.

"Heh? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau pada saat seperti ini, Sasuke- _senpai_ biasanya bermain basket bersama teman-temannya?" tanya Tenten membuktikan.

 **Glek**

" _Sialan!_ "

"La-lagipula, Sakura- _chan_ ju-juga suka de-dengan Sasuke- _senpai_ , kan?" sambung Hinata pelan memastikan.

" _Mampus! Aku kalah telak!_ ". "Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya!" seru Sakura.

"Baguslah, persiapkan dirimu, aku akan mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk menyaksikanmu—upss salah, menyaksikan kalian. Hehehe..." tawa Ino sambil menyeret Tenten dan Hinata.

"Hoi! Hah... yasudahlah... ayo Sakura, pikirkan apa yang kau harus ucapkan nanti!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sakura mulai mendengar keributan di lapangan, tapi dia tidak mempedulikan lantaran dia terus mengulang-ngulang kalimat apa yang harus dia katakan nanti. Tiba-tiba Ino menyeruduk masuk tanpa permisi, "Ayo _forehead_! Semua sudah siap!" Ino menarik paksa Sakura keluar kelas dan...

"WTF! Buseeeett! Banyak bangeeeet!"

Ingin rasanya mata Sakura keluar dari tempatnya dan jantung Sakura meleleh seketika.

"KALIAN GILAAAAA!"

"Kami tidak gila! Bukankah sepakat kalau adegan kalian itu harus hampir ditonton oleh hampir semua murid? Untung saja masih banyak murid-murid yang masih ada disini!" tukas Tenten.

"Ini ada apa ya?"

"Tidak tahu! Kita lihat saja nanti!"

"Eh? Ada Sasuke- _senpai_ juga ya?"

"Mana-mana?!"

Dari bawah sana, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dan ketiga kawannya dengan pandangan datar, kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada, dan tubuhnya bertumpu pada kaki kanannya, sedangkan kaki kirinya ia lemaskan.

"Ayo cepat turun! Sasuke- _senpai_ sudah menunggumu dibawah." Ino mendorong Sakura dengan paksa.

"Sabar _pig_! Ini sedang ditangga! Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?!" tukas Sakura tajam.

"Syuuuu..." Ino malah bersiul-siul tidak jelas sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keaarah lain.

"Ayo semuanya! Beri jalan-beri jalan!" Tenten berusaha membuka jalan untuk Sakura dengan menyingkirkan orang-orang dihadapan mereka.

"Hoi! Bagaimana kalau Sasuke- _senpai_ sudah punya pacar? Nanti habislah riwayatku..." bisik Sakura pada Hinata yang tampaknya diam saja. Bukan Hinata yang menjawab, malah itu berkata, "Coba saja, _forehead_! Kalau kau tidak bisa, berarti kau harus siap dengan segala resiko yang kami berikan!"

" _Teme_!" tukas Sakura pada Ino.

" _Semuanya harap tenang! Kita akan menyaksikan pertunjukan yang jarang kita lihat!_ " Ino memberi aba-aba menggunakan toa yang dia ambil dari ruang seni.

 **Di kantor guru.**

"Diluar ada apa sih? Ribut sekali?" tanya Kurenai- _sensei_ memotong pembicaraan Kakashi- _sensei_ yang nampak selalu sayu dimata orang.

"Sudah! Tidak perlu mementingkan itu! Anak-anak diluar itu mungkin memiliki SEMANGAT MUDA YANG TINGGI!" seru Guy- _sensei_ berkoar dengan _fire eyes_ yang menyala-nyala.

"Ehm! Mari kita lanjutkan. Berdasarkan blablablablah..." Tsunade- _sensei_ akhirnya angkat bicara.

 **Back to before.**

Setelah semua anak-anak yang ada disana keributannya sudah mulai reda, Sakura menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya lewat hidung lalu dihembuskan pelan lewat mulutnya (Readers: Yaiyalah, masa lewat telinga! *Sambil jewer author*).

"S-sasuke- _senpai_... apa... kabar?" tanya Sakura gugup membuka pembicaraaan.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya.

Sakura menengok kearah teman-temannya dan dia dapat menangkap gerakan mulut Ino 'Katakan aku menyukaimu!'

 **Ctak**

Empat siku-siku merah berhadap-hadapan muncul pada jidat Sakura, " _S-senpai_..."

"Hn?" Sasuke mulai tak sabar untuk menunggu. Tiba-tiba Sakura berlutut dan berkata, "Akumenyukaimu _senpai_ ,jadilahpacarkuselamasebulankarenaakumerupakankorbanToD!" dengan cepat.

"Hah?" Sasuke pura-pura cengo, padahal dia sudah menangkap apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Yang lainnya juga ikutan cengo termasuk ketiga teman dekat Sakura. "Katakan yang jelas! Aku tidak dapat menangkap maksudmu!"

"A...ku menyukai...mu, _s_ - _senpai_ , ja...dilah pacar...ku sela...ma sebula...n ka-karena aku ko-korban To...D," gagap Sakura sambil berusaha menahan malunya.

"Berdirilah!" Sasuke justru menjawabnya dengan jawaban lain, akhirnya Sakura berdiri sambil menunduk, sialnya lagi rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ sama seperti Ino, jadi semua orang kemungkinan bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah mendidih. "Coba katakan lagi dengan jelas, tanpa gagap maupun gugup!" sambung Sasuke.

"Ppppffffttttt..." Ino begitupun yang lainnya berusaha menahan tawa, ada diantara mereka yang merekam adegan ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, _senpai_ , jadilah pacarku selama sebulan karena aku merupakan korban ToD dan sebelumnya juga aku sudah berjanji untuk melakukannya," ujar Sakura lancar namun lambat, suaranya juga tidak sekeras yang sebelumnya.

"Oh, korban ToD." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" hampir seluruh anak laki-laki menyuarakan dukungan yang sama.

"Jangan _senpai_!"

"Jangan diterima!"

"Jangan! Lagipula dia tidak cantik!"

Hampir seluruh anak perempuan menyuarakan ejekan yang sama.

Sedangkan yang netral? Hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku sudah menentukan jawabannya, aku memilih..."

Semua murid yang ada disana menahan nafas menunggu jawabannya. Mereka sama-sama berharap kalau harapan mereka benar-benar tercapai...

"Baiklah, aku..." Sasuke kembali menjeda ucapannya.

"Cepat, BAKAYARO!" seru Naruto kesal dari kejauhan.

 **Ctak**

Empat siku-siku merah kini bersarang dijidat sebelah kanan Sasuke, tapi dia hanya diam dengan kedua tangannya yang kini sudah dimasukan kedalam saku celana.

"Eeeemmmmmpppp eemmmhh emmmhhh," salah satu murid masih menahan nafasnya hingga dia terpengap-pengap tak sabar ingin mengeluarkan nafasnya.

 **Buak**

"Keluarkan saja, bodoh!" teman yang berada disebelahnya memukul pundaknya hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Huaaahhh... lega..." sedangkan yang dipukul hanya memasang tampang bodoh.

"Aku pilih..." lagi-lagi Sasuke sengaja menjeda ucapannya.

"Grrrrrr..." kini ekspresi Naruto mungkin sudah hampir sama dengan kucing yang ekornya diinjak, ditambah lagi tiga kumis kucing dipipinya.

"Oke-oke, aku pilih..."

"Akan kubotakan rambutmu nanti, ayam!"

"... Terima, aku pilih terima," kini Sasuke sudah memperjelas.

"Ehhh?"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Aku tidak terima!"

"Yuhuuuu... ayo sekarang cium gadis pink itu!" tiba-tiba Shino yang biasanya pendiam mendadak mesum.

 **Ctak**

"Hiyyaaaaaaaa!"

Fans perempuan Sasuke yang berada disekitarnya mengeroyok Shino hingga tak terlihat lagi jika dilihat dari arah manapun #alay!

"Engggg... terimakasih _senpai_ , a-aku pulang dulu..." pamit Sakura sambil berbalik badan.

 **Sreet**

"Kau pulang bersamaku, aku bawa motor." Titah Sasuke mutlak, dia menyeret tangan kiri Sakura menuju gerbang hijau besar yang membatasi area parkir dengan area sekolah.

Semua murid yang disekitarnya memberi jalan, walaupun ada yang tetap berdiam diri tapi sambil menangis, menatap iri, marah, kesal, benci, datar, senang, dan lain-lain.

"Eh? Motormu ada disini? Kan anak SMP belum boleh bawa motor, lagipula kalau ketahuan parkir disini kan bisa diambil," Sakura mencoba memberikan alasan supaya Sasuke mau membiarkannya pulang sendiri.

"Kata siapa aku memarkirkan motorku disini, justru itu aku menyembunyikannya." Ujar Sasuke tenang sambil terus menyeret Sakura dan akhirnya melewati gerbang bercat hitam sekolah tersebut.

"O-oh," sedangkan Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria dengan pasrah.

Sasuke jalan sambil menggandeng Sakura dan menyebrang jalan, sebelum menyebrang, ada Kiba yang menyahut, "Cihuy... pasangan baru nih, PJ nya ditunggu ya, Sasuke!" sambil memakan _creeps_ coklat keju kesukaannya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk malu menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hn," respon Sasuke.

Setelah menyebrangi jalan, Sasuke masuk kedalam gang depan sekolah yang hanya muat untuk satu mobil saja (Readers: Yaiyalah, namanya juga gang, mau muat berapa mobil?! *sambil ngunci author di gudang*).

Diperjalanan, Sakura melihat kebon-kebon yang justru lebih terlihat rindang, disamping itu, rumah-rumah yang letaknya tak berjejer rapih menghiasi pinggir-pinggir kebon tersebut, di sebelah kanannya terdapat sawah siap panen yang luas melintang, ditambah lagi ada sebuah gunung yang terlihat biru yang terlihat seperti background sawah tersebut. Sakura sempat terpana akan ciptaan Sang Pencipta.

Sakura terus mengikuti Sasuke yang memimpin didepannya, pada saat Sasuke berbelok kearah kiri, rasa kagumnya terhenti sejenak ketika melihat jejeran motor sport bervariasi disamping sebuah warung makan _ramen_ yang berisikan anak-anak Konoha 5 Junior High School, lebih tepatnya mereka itu semua kakak kelasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke masuk kedalam dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan paman penjaga warung dihadapannya, setelah itu, paman penjaga warungnya memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Hoi! Selamat ya Sasuke, meskipun gadis itu hanyalah korban ToD, tapi setidaknya kau sudah tidak single lagi." Sahut Naruto sambil memakan ramennya.

"Apakah kau tidak punya cermin di rumah?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ehehe..." cengir Naruto.

Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya dan keluar menuju motor sport.

"Tadi _senpai_ kedalam sedang apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Mengambil kunci motor yang aku titipkan," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tak lama kemudia dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang berlambang sekolahnya. Semua muridnya mendapatkan tas khusus yang harus dipakai pada saat sekolah, itulah peraturannya.

Sasuke mencoba melongokan kepalanya. "Mana sih celananya?" gumam Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah... ini dia!" seru Sakura sambil memperlihatkan celana _leging_ hitam tiga perempat miliknya, lalu dia memakainya. "Aku biasa memakai ini saat menaiki motor dengan kakakku, kau tahu kan roknya sangat pendek, apalagi motor kakakku juga motor sport." Sambung Sakura seolah-olah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Hn, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Di perumahan Konoha Regency 2, blok B no. 23," jawab Sakura mencoba ceria didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, saat dia ingin memakai helm _full face_ nya, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hn?"

"Ternyata itu benar kau!"

"Ka-kau!"

Mata Sasuke hampir melotot saat wanita berambut biru pendek tersebut memeluknya, ditambah lagi kekasih korban ToD nya berada dihadapannya.

" _Dia siapanya Sasuke-kun?_ "

" _Sialan!_ "

..

TBC

..

 **Hallooooo! Aku datang dengan up fic ini yang lumayan ngebut... haha#plak**

 **Thanks to:**

 **:** Iya, ini udah lanjut.

 **FurukawaMikan:** Untung aku gak pernah#plak. Iya, ini udah lanjut.

 **ZhaoYan22:** Ohoho... hallo Chi- _nee_ , udah lama gk komunikasi lagi :D.

 **desypramitha26:** Apa ini bahasanya udah meningkat? Ini udah up, rada cepet kan?#narsis.

uchihadre **:** Iya, aku masih kelas 8.

 **IndahP:** Iya, ini udah lanjut.

 **Insya Allah, chap depan chap terakhir. Doain aja supaya up nya lebih cepet :)**

 **Cirebon 24-10-15 at 11.15 am**

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Korban ToD

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Korban ToD © **Dera Xiao-chan**

Warning!: AU, typo everywhere, OOC, OC, aneh, gampang ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **/Sakura ditantang teman-temannya untuk menembak kakak kelas menjadi pacarnya dalam waktu pacaran selama sebulan, akankah Sakura berhasil melakukan tantangan tersebut? Bagaimana dengan kakak kelas Sakura yang terkenal tegas dan dingin tersebut?\**

.

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Ternyata itu benar kau!"_

" _Ka-kau!"_

 _Mata Sasuke hampir melotot saat wanita berambut biru pendek tersebut memeluknya, ditambah lagi kekasih korban ToD nya berada dihadapannya._

"Dia siapanya Sasuke-kun?"

"Sialan!"

.

"Kyaaaaa akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" seru wanita berambut biru tersebut sambil terus memeluk Sasuke dan sambil meloncat-loncat pula.

"Ho-hoi! Lepaskan aku!" akhirnya, Sasuke melepas pelukan wanita berambut biru tersebut dengan kasar sambil sedikit mendorongnya, tentu saja itu membuat mata Sakura melotot karena Sasuke mendorong seorang wanita yang tentu tidak Sakura kenal.

"Jahat sekali kau ini..." wanita berambut biru tersebut mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Kau jahat sekali..." sambungnya sambil memeluk Sasuke lagi, didalam pelukan Sasuke, wanita berambut biru tersebut menyeringai melihat Sakura yang nampaknya masih _shock_.

"Lepaskan aku, Konan!" akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lagi kepada wanita berambut biru yang bernama Konan tersebut.

"Tega sekali kau tidak memanggilku _nee-chan_!" seru Konan menuding Sasuke kearah hidungnya menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Eh?"

"Hehehe... kau pasti terkejut. Tenang saja sayangku, Sasuke ini calon adik iparku. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir tentang pacarmu ini, lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan es balok sepertinya," ujar Konan santai sambil merangkul Sakura yang sedang tertawa kaku.

Karena kesal, Sasuke menarik Sakura dari pelukan Konan secara kasar, "Aku tidak mau pacarku tertular virus _yuri_ darimu!" ketusnya tajam. Sontak wajah Sakura sedikit merona lantaran keluar kata 'pacarku' dari bibir kekasih ToD nya.

Konan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Kalau begitu, antar aku ke rumahmu!" tukasnya.

"Heh! Tidak bisa! Aku harus mengantar pacarku pulang, kalau mau, kau telpon Itachi langsung saja," ujar Sasuke sebal sambil menaiki motor sport-nya.

"Pulsaku habis," kata Konan menyengir sambil menunjukan i-Phone 5 nya.

"Ck! Hp bagus gak ada pulsa." Sasuke menggerutu sebal, sambil mengeluarkan i-Phone 6 nya dan membuka aplikasi teleponnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu disana, tak lama kemudian dia menempelkan hp nya pada telinga kirinya.

 _Piip..._

" _Halloooooo Sasu-chan! Jarang-jarang kau menelponku, ada apa darling?"_

Sakura dan Konan cekikikan melihat wajah Sasuke merah padam menahan malu, lantaran suara telpon diseberang sana tak bisa mengontrol suaranya.

"Diam kau, _baka_! Makhluk biru-mu itu minta dijemput sekarang, lokasinya berada didepan warung Fura di gang Takina 5."

Tiga siku-siku bersarang dijidat kanan Konan lantaran merasa tersinggung akan ucapan Sasuke yang berkata 'Makhluk Biru', kenapa dirinya disebut seperti itu? Apakah karena rambutnya berwarna biru?

" _Nggg... makhluk biru? Kisame?"_

Sasuke hanya mendiaminya.

 **9,98 detik kemudian.**

" _Ooh... Konan!"_

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak tahu jelas atau tidaknya dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya. "Itachi akan menjemputmu disini, aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang." Sambung Sasuke lalu memakai helm _fullface_ nya.

"Ohh.. jadi namanya Sakura," gumam Konan sendirian, tak sadar Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya.

.

.

Diperjalanan, Sakura memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat, tak biasanya ia dibawa bonceng secepat ini, dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat pelukannya juga semakin kuat, membuat Sasuke merasa sesak, tapi dia hanya mendiaminya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kecepatan motor yang Sasuke kendarai menurun.

 **Ckit**

"Sampai, turunlah." Sasuke berkata sambil melepas tangan Sakura yang gemetar dari pinggangnya. Sakura turun dari motor sport Sasuke dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar, bahkan hampir menangis.

 **Duak**

Sasuke melototkan matanya, baru pertama kali dia dipukul perempuan selain ibunya yang kadang memukulnya sewaktu kecil. Pandangan Sasuke jadi kosong. Sakura yang tadi memukul punggung Sasuke menatap horror kearahnya.

"S-sakura..."

"Huaaaa maafkan aku _senpai_! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja..."

What?! Tidak sengaja katanya?

"E-eh... bukan tidak sengaja, tapi secara reflek. Aku terlalu takut dengan kecepatan tinggi, sekali lagi maafkan aku _senpai_ ," Sakura kembali memohon.

"Iya, aku maafkan. Maafkan aku juga karena terlalu mengebut bawanya,"

"Errrr... eeemhhh te-terimakasih. _Senpai_ mau mampir dulu?" tawar Sakura.

"Tidak, aku masih ada urusan." selepas mengatakan itu, Sasuke menjalankan motornya menjauh dan menghilang dibalik tikungan. Pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, mungkin masih _shock_ dengan yang tadi.

Sakura menatap telapak tangan kanannya dengan miris, " _Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Kalau begini sih, aku akan cepat kalah permainan._ "

.

.

 **Ping!**

Perhatian Sakura yang tadi tertuju pada cermin kini teralihkan saat notifikasi masuk ke smartphone-nya. Dia membuka kunci layar bersandi dan membuka aplikasi BBM yang tertera.

'Uchiha Sasuke', nama itu meng- _invite_ nya untuk dijadikan kontak. Segera saja Sakura menerima permintaan itu.

 **Ping!**

Sakura membuka chat yang tertera.

' **Sudah makan?'**

"Hmmm..." Sakura mengetik smartphone nya dengan cepat

'Belum, aku baru selesai mandi'

' **Makanlah, nanti kau sakit, aku tidak mau kekasihku sakit, walaupun itu hanyalah korban ToD'**

 _ **Nyuuuut**_

Sakit broooo.. dibilang gitu sama pacar sendiri, akhirnya dengan wajah cemberut Sakura mengetikan sesuatu lagi.

'Iyaaaaa, _senpai_ '

' **Baguslah, aku juga harus menghadiri pertemuan'**

"Pertemuan?" pikiran negatif langsung menghampiri otaknya. 'Apakah Sasuke- _senpai_ akan dijodohkan? Berselingkuh? Atauuuu...'. Mungkin efek terlalu banyak menonton sinetron.

'Pertemuan apa?'

Ceklis. Itulah yang terjadi.

 _ **Ctak**_

Ternyata Sasuke langsung menon-aktifkan data selulernya. Dengan kesal, Sakura langsung membanting smarthphone nya dan bergegas keluar untuk makan malam.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tadi di depan, yang mengantarmu siapa?" tanya _kaa-chan_ nya sambil meletakan piring beling dihadapan Sakura.

"Nnnggg..."

"Pacar ya? Ahh... anak _kaa-chan_ sudah semakin dewasa rupanya..." goda _kaa-chan_ nya sambil menjawil pipi Sakura.

"Auu... hehehe..."

"Karena kau ini masih bocah SMP, _kaa-chan_ harap kau tidak berlebihan," nasihat ibunya.

"Iya,"

Mereka hanya makan berdua, karena sang _tou-chan_ sedang ada dinas keluar kota.

 **Sharingan Hotel.**

Sasuke terkekeh geli sambil memandangi layar i-Phone nya. Pertemuan... mungkin kekasih korban ToD nya mengira hal-hal yang negatif, keluarganya memang sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga pengusaha besar yang lainnya dalam rangka sudah membuka hotel baru di daerah Konoha.

"Hoi! Kau tertawa sendiri, kenapa?" Naruto datang dan langsung merangkul Sasuke.

"Hn, Sakura." Sasuke menjawab singkat lalu memasukan i-Phone nya kedalam saku jas nya

.

.

 _ **Ting Nong!**_

Mebuki _—ibu Sakura—_ segera membuka pintu pada pagi hari tatkala bel pintu rumahya berbunyi, "Ya? Cari siapa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Sakura," ujar tamu tersebut datar.

"O-oh... silahkan masuk, Sakura masih sarapan," Mebuki mempersilahkan tamu tersebut masuk. "Ingin minum apa nak?"

"Nngg... tidak usah _ba-chan_ , terimakasih." ucap sopan tamu tersebut.

"Ya sudah, _ba-chan_ panggilkan Sakura dulu ya," pamit Mebuki melenggang pergi.

 **Meja makan**

"Saku, ayo cepat. Didepan ada yang menunggumu, wajahnya tampan sekali. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Apakah dia yang mengantarmu kemarin?" cerocos Mebuki. Segera Sakura menyudahi sarapannya dan menegak setengah susu putih.

"Ya, Sasu... Eh? Toneri- _senpai_?" bingung Sakura, "Ada apa?"

"Hn, aku hanya ingin mengantar ini." Toneri berkata datar sambil mengeluarkan map biru tua dari ransel hitamnya.

"Errr... Toneri- _senpai_ datang pagi-pagi ke rumahku hanya untuk mengantar ini?" heran Sakura.

"Hn, itu harus segera kau tanda tangani."

"Tapi kita kan bisa bertemu nanti disekolah,"

"Aku akan keluar kota, aku menitipkannya padamu." Sakura menepukan tangannya kedahi lebarnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa Toneri tidak mengenakan seragam kotak-kotaknya. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan jaket putih dipadu dengan jeans putih pula dan sepatu _sneakers_ hitam, tampan. Menyadari hal itu, lantas Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Kau sudah punya pacar! _Shannaro!_ '

"Kau kenapa, calon ketua OSIS?" Toneri bertanya dengan penekanan.

"Ah... aku tidak apa-apa, _senpai_. Dan jangan panggil aku begitu!" seru Sakura kesal sambil memasukan map biru tua tersebut pada ransel sekolahnya.

"Hmmm iya-iya. Mau sekalian aku antar?" tawar Toneri sambil menggendong ranselnya.

"Bukannya _senpai_ mau keluar kota?"

"Aku tidak sedang buru-buru, ayo!"

" _Kaa-chan_ , Saku berangkat dulu!"

"Hati-hati!"

Saat Sakura ingin menaiki motor sport putih milik Toneri, suara deru motor lain menghampiri telinganya. Saat menoleh, dia melihat Sasuke tengah merapihkan rambut emonya yang sedikit berantakan, lantaran helm _fullface_ yang dikenakannya.

"Hn,"

"Oh, kau kesini rupanya. Ternyata benar, kau berpacaran dengan Sakura. Aku pikir itu hanyalah isu." Toneri tampaknya tidak mengacuhkan tatapan menusuk yang Sasuke layangkan padanya.

"Sakura, kemarilah!" titah Sasuke sedikit keras, sementara Sakura langsung menurutinya lantaran masih bingung. Kenapa sikap Sasuke kini seperti benar-benar cemburu selayaknya kekasih kepada pasangannya? Langsung saja Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, dia kan hanya...

 _ **Nyuutt**_

Deuuhh... sakit.

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu, Uchiha!"

Toneri langsung mengenakan helm _fullface_ nya dan menghidupkan mesin motornya, lalu meninggalkan kawasan rumah Haruno tersebut.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Dia hanya mengantarkan dokumen untuk aku tanda tangani sebagai kandidat calon ketua OSIS untuk nanti diberikan pada Gaara- _senpai_. Toneri- _senpai_ kan sekretaris pertamanya. Lagipula, Toneri- _senpai_ datang pagi-pagi kesini karena dia akan keluar kota," jelas Sakura tanpa jeda, dan yakin bahwa semua yang tadi akan Sasuke tanyakan ada pada penjelasannya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang,"

 _ **Bruummmm...**_

.

.

"Nggg... Sasuke- _senpai_? Sampai kapan kita akan disini?" ujar Sakura membuka pembicaraan di taman belakang sekolah. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit lalu. Tapi Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya di taman belakang sekolah. Dengan Sasuke yang bersantai ria berbaring di rumput hijau nan segar, sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk sambil menunduk.

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sakura tidak menjawab, "Kemarilah!" titahnya.

Perlahan, Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

 _ **Grep**_

Sakura melototkan matanya. Kini, dirinya bagaikan guling yang sedang dipeluk Sasuke. Dia sedikit mendongak keatas, melirik wajah Sasuke yang tampak polos dan tak ada beban ketika sedang tertidur. Berbeda dengan tatapan kesehariannya yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar dan menusuknya. Sedikit demi sedikit, matanya mulai menutup. Menyembunyikan _emerald_ disana.

 **1 jam 30 menit kemudian...**

"Nak... bangunlah! Sekolah akan segera ditutup," seorang satpam sedang berusaha membangunkan sepasang manusia yang tengah berpelukan dengan nyaman tersebut. "Nak..."

"Haaa..." Sakura bangun dengan nafas tersengal, meskipun tingkah tiba-tibanya itu, tak membuat Sasuke bergeming.

"Bangunlah, sekolah akan segera ditutup." Satpam berambut coklat tersebut memberi tahu lagi.

"Eh?"

"Sekarang kegiatan ekstrakulikuler ditunda dulu sampai kepala sekolah kembali dari Tiongkok setelah menjalankan dinasnya," jawabnya, kemudian melenggang pergi.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bingung, apa hubungannya kegiatan ekstrakulikuler ditunda dengan kembalinya kepala sekolah? Tak mau pusing-pusing, dia mulai menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih memeluknya.

"Sasuke- _senpai_ , bangun..."

"..."

"Sas—"

"Ssshhhh, aku masih mengantuk,"

"Ta-tapi... sekolah mau ditutup."

Dengan berat mata, Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya malas, "Hn?"

"Sekolah akan segera ditutup karena kegiatan eskul ditunda."

"CK..." sempoyongan Sasuke bangkt dengan dibantu Sakura. Matanya masih merem-melek tak kuat. "Ayo,"

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sasuke menggerakan kakinya dengan langkah terseret. Nyawanya masih berpencar kemana-mana meski sudah berusaha keras memanggilnya (?). Ayolah kawan... Sakura kini sedang merangkul Sasuke sambil menyebrang dan diperhatikan oleh siswa yang lain.

" _Se-senpai_... berat, cepat bangun!" seru Sakura protes tatkala sudah sampai depan gang, tempat motor Sasuke disembunyikan.

"Hoaaahh..."

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit cipratan dari botol minum Sakura, Sasuke kini sudah bangun sepenuhnya, " _Mendokusei na_..."

" _Senpai_ yakin kuat menyetir dengan memboncengku? Kalau masih belum kuat, aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

 _ **Grep**_

Lengan Sakura langsung ditangkap oleh Sasuke ketika dia hendak jalan memunggungi Sasuke. "Aku ingin makan dulu disini. Temani aku!" titahnya mutlak.

Mau tak mau, dia mengikuti Sasuke untuk masuk lebih dalam ke warung makan tersebut.

" _Ji-san_ , aku pesan satu ramen dan satu botol air mineral. Sakura, mau apa?"

"Engg... tidak perlu, aku makan sisa bekalku saja, aku juga sudah bawa minum."

"Yo! _Teme_! Tumben kau kesini untuk memesan makanan!" cengir Naruto datang bersama kawan-kawannya.

"Darimana saja kau belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke, tak lepas pandangannya dari layar i-Phone miliknya.

"Habis dari mall, makanan di mall porsinya sedikit tapi mahal. Lebih baik di kedai Teuchi- _ji-san_ saja. Lalu kalian... *melirik* hehehe... aku tahu, kalian habis—"

 _ **Bletak**_

" _Ittai_... Sakit tahu!"

"Jaga bicaramu,"

"Nah, Sasuke. Ini pesananmu." Ayame datang sambil membawa nampan satu mangkok ramen dan satu botol air mineral.

"Ayame- _san_ , biasa..." pesan Naruto, dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

"Iya."

"Jangan macam-macam dengan putriku, Naruto! Dia sudah ada yang punya!" ketus Teuchi sambil menyaring mie dari panci.

"Dasar jelalatan," sindir Neji datar. "Awas saja kalau Hinata menangis karenamu,"

"Tenang saja, _nii-chan_... semua aman terken—"

 _ **Bletak**_

"Awww... sudah dua kali kepalaku kena jitak. Satu lagi siapa nih? Biar tiga?!" seru Naruto sebal.

Entah waktu itu Hinata mendapat rejeki atau gimana, pada keesokan harinya ketika Sakura nembak Sasuke, Naruto menembak Hinata untuk jadi kekasihnya.

"Sakura, jitak kepala Naruto," titah Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak..." terang saja Sakura menolak. Yang ada, dia mendapat masalah.

" _Ji-san_ , aku sudah selesai. Semuanya berapa? Lalu aku juga minta kunci motorku," setelah membayar dan mengambil kunci motornya, Sasuke langsung menaiki motornya dan memundurkan motornya sambil menunggu Sakura memakai celana leging hitam tersebut.

 **15 menit kemudian...**

 _ **Bruuummm...**_

"Sudah sampai."

"Ah... iya, _Ariga—"_

"Aku pergi dulu..."

 _ **Bruuummmm**_

' _Anying! Makin bikin sakit aja_.' Batin Sakura lalu bergegas masuk.

.

.

 _ **Krik**_

Sudah 15 menit mereka saling terdiam. Bel jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berbunyi. Tapi daritadi diantara mereka masih belum ada yang berbicara.

Sasuke: Dia bukanlah tipe yang membuka obrolan terlebih dahulu.

Sakura: Tidak berani membuka pembicaraan.

"Haah... jadi..."

Mereka terdiam, sama-sama mengucapkan kata itu.

"Kau duluan." Titah Sasuke.

"Jadi... ada apa _senpai_ memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah satu bulan ya.."

' _Hah? Satu bulan apa?_ '

Sakura segera mengecek memo di hp nya, ' _I-iya. Sudah satu bulan aku dan Sasuke-senpai berpacaraAAANN! Huhuhu... jadi sebentar lagi aku diputusin. Baiklah, harus aku yang memutuskan Sasuke-Sen..._ '

"Kita putus."

 _ **Krik**_

"Heeeeee?"

"Kenapa? Perjanjian kita kan satu bulan. Jadi sekarang kita putus." Tukas Sasuke santai.

"T-ta-tapi kan harus perempuan duluan yang mengatakan 'putus', bukankah begitu _senpai_?" Pikiran Sakura kacau.

"Kau kan yang menembakku. Jadi aku yang memutuskanmu."

' _Dia bilang santai sekali_ ' gerutu Sakura.

"Sudah ya... sekarang kita resmi putus. Bye..."

 _Hancur-hancur haaaaatiku... hancur-hancur-hancur haaaaatiku..._

Backsound kegalauan pun diputar oleh sang author#bletak

 _ **Gludug**_

 _ **Dreeeessss**_

Hujan deraspun makin menambah kemalangan Sakura.

.

.

"A-astaga Sakura! Kenapa tubuhmu basah kuyup begini? Padahal hujan sudah berhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu."

Mebuki bergegas mengambil handuk dan menutupi tubuh Sakura.

"Ahahaha... tadi sewaktu aku pulang sekolah, aku tercebur kolam ikan." Ujarnya memberi peringatan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kok bisa?"

"Nggg... aku tidak apa-apa bu. Jangan khawatir."

Sakura langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Sudah korban ToD, diputusin, kehujanan pula. Mungkin nanti ada tambahan peribahasa 'Sudah jatuh, ditimpa tangga, dicaplok ular pula...'

.

.

Sakura berjalan gontai keluar kelas, hari masih pagi, hanya masih ada beberapa siswa yang sudah datang. Dia mencuci mukanya sembarangan di wastafel depan kelasnya. Berusaha menyegarkan kembali dengan menggunakan air dingin itu.

"I-itu kaaann?"

Sosok emo familiar lewat di lapangan. Karena kelasnya berada dilantai atas, jadi dia bisa melihat siapa saja yang lewat dilapangan. "Tumben berangkat pagi... biasanya siang terus."

Tak lama setelah Sakura ngomong sendiri, seorang gadis berambut pirang nge-jreng mendekati Sasuke lalu menggelayut pada lengannya.

"Fakk," gumamnya lalu lebih memilih masuk kelas.

Ternyata dia tidak sadar kalau teman se-geng nya udah pada dateng. Sakura mendekatinya dan heran sendiri ketika Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri. Ino dan Tenten pun merasa heran.

"Senyum memang baik untuk kesehatan. Tapi kalau senyum-senyum sendiri kesehatanmu perlu dipertanyakan."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap sendiri. Tenten dan Ino berjengit mendengar kalimat sarkastik yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Tapi sayangnya diantara mereka tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara, karena mereka sendiri sudah tahu Sakura akan seperti apa ketika marah yang ditanya macam-macam, apalagi kalau yang ditanyakan akan hubungannya dengan alasan dia marah. Bisa-bisa satu persatu kepala mereka dicabut.

Selama pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, pelajaran yang menurutnya membosankan, hal yang dia lakukan secara terus menerus hanyalah mencoret-coret mejanya yang berlapis kaca tersebut menggunakan spidol. Tak peduli seberapa rumitnya perkataan orang tentang materi _Passive Voice_ , yang terpenting dia harus bisa mengejar. Karena itu termasuk hal yang mudah bagi Sakura untuk menguasainya.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan. Bahkan tukang kebun disekolahnya wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Sasuke. Tak hanya itu, teman sekelasnya, Kotarou pun yang wajahnya agak —ekhm aneh pun berubah menjadi wajah Sasuke. Hal ini tentu membuatnya gusar. Dia bergerak tak nyaman, membuat Tenten, teman sebangkunya merasa risih dan sesekali memberikan tatapan sinis supaya Sakura diam. Namun yang pada dasarnya Sakura memang tak terlalu peka, jadilah Tenten dilayangkan tatapan polos ala-ala balita dari Sakura.

" _What's wrong with you? You seem not be quiet._ " Tiba-tiba Urokai- _sensei_ tanpa ampun melempar sebatang pulpen yang tepat mengenai kepala Sakura, membuat kikikan terdengar dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Terutama golongan Juugo, golongan yang suka bermain dengannya bahkan menganggunya.

" _It's okay, sir._ " Tanpa mempedulikan lebih lanjut jawaban Sakura, Urokai- _sensei_ kembali melanjutkan tentang materi _passive voice_.

.

.

"Benar kata Urokai- _sensei_ , tadi kau tampak tak tenang. Ada apa? Ceritakan pada kami." Bujuk Ino sambil memainkan rambut Sakura. Saat ini, mereka berada di teras kelas dan menatap lapangan.

"Aku sudah putus." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Hinata langsung buru-buru mengeluarkan handphone nya dari balik rompinya dan membuka memo. "Be-benar. Berarti kemarin ya Sakura putus?"

"Hmm... yang membuatku agak _shock_ adalah Sasuke yang memutuskanku." Tukas Sakura tak peduli, dia justru sibuk nge-game, tak mengacuhkan teman-temannya yang menatapnya horror.

"HEEEEEE? "

"K-kok bisa?"

"Kau kalah cepat..."

"Seharusnya sebelum si ayam itu ingin berbicara, kau sudah harus inisiatif sendiri. Masa cowok yang memutuskan hubungannya."

"T-tapi Sa-sakura- _chan_ , kau menerimanya atau masih sepihak?" tanya Hinata, tak lupa logat gagapnya yang asih menempel.

"Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Karena perjanjiannya hanya sebulan. Kecuali kalau kita menjalani hubungannya dengan serius," tatapan mata Sakura pun jadi sendu.

"Ciee kita."

 _ **Bletak**_

" _Baka!_ " dengan gemas Tenten langsung menabok si kepala barbie.

Menyadari kalau tatapan mata Sakura tidak biasa yang menuju kearah lapangan, Hinata mengikuti arah gerak Sakura dan membisiki pada Ino dan Tenten.

Tenten menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura, tanda memberi kekuatan. Hinata hanya mengepalkan tangannya keatas dan memberikan senyuman semangat. Sedangkan Ino? Si pirang itu memberikan pelukan. Membuat orang yang berlalu lalang jadi heran sendiri. Sudah pelukan, Inonya mengusap-ngusap punggung Sakura pula, "Sakura yang cantik dan baik, maukah kau meminjamkanku PR matematika untuk disalin nanti? Aku takut oleh Anko- _sensei_."

 _ **Krik**_

Ingin rasanya gadis keturunan Tiongkok tersebut membom seluruh bagian sekolah ini. Membawa dinamit dan menyembunyikan ditempat-tempat tertentu dan **BOOM** hanya dia yang selamat pada tragedi itu. Namun sayangnya tidak bisa ia lakukan, karena ia sendiri pun tidak tahu dimana toko yang menjual dimanit.

.

.

Tembak sana tembak sini. Mati lagi bunuh lagi.

' _Game-game ini membosankan. Aku akan minta lagi pada Juugo_.'

Tak modal? Mungkin iya. Game perang antar polisi dan terorist tak cukup membuat hatinya yang terbagi dua menjadi satu kembali. Player dengan nama Carolious *ceilah* tersebut sudah mendapat kematian dalam beberapa kali. Score: 2 Death: 21. Miris memang. Game perang antar manusia saja sudah membuatnya tak sanggup, apalagi melawan Zombie yang mempunyai boss si Kelelawar Sinting yang hobinya terbang sana sini. Ti jaman baheula ge teu acan anggeus ieu maenan di laptopna Sakura, dasar si borokokok.

Tak mempedulikan playernya yang sudah mati berulang kali bahkan peringkatnya yang tak naik-naik, Sakura hanya memandangi foto di ig Sasuke. Yang di post ada 19, followers nya 13.545, followingnya ada 113. Likersnya bahkan sampai menembus 8k hanya untuk satu foto yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi menarik bibir keatas apalagi menampakan gigi. Entah ini menggunakan 'trik' tertentu atau memang alami. ' _Ini artis ya? Walaupun keluarganya kaya, tapi gak terkenal amat_.' Jika batinnya didengar oleh leluhur Uchiha, bisa-bisa ketika ia terbangun ia sudah berada didalam peti mati yang sudah tak bisa dibuka lagi dan disembunyikan lagi didalam tanah, kan bahaya.

Ketika ia membuka BBM dan membuka RU, RU yang pertama kali muncul adalah milik PM milik Sasuke. Gak macem-macem sih, palingan promote pin orang. Sekalinya ganti PM atau DP mungkin bisa setahun sekali.

Dia menatap miris atap kamarnya, entah apa yang benar-benar ia tatap sehingga ditatap miris. Selama mereka berpacaran, tak pernah sekalipun mereka berkencan atau berjalan-jalan ke mall setelah pulang sekolah. ' _Huhuhu... yaiyalah, Cuma ToD doang, berharap ditembak? Mimpi dulu sana!_ '

"Huft..."

.

.

"Huaaaahhhh beteeeeee..."

"Apa? Pete?" budegnya telinga Ino dalam menanggapi Sakura kambuh lagi.

"Eh dengkul sapi, telingamu bersihkan dulu..." Kesal Sakura.

"Haha... iya-iya, bete kenapa?"

Sakura tak menjawab, tapi dia justru hanya menulis-nulis rumus diatas mejanya.

"Hei jidat! Kalau kau tak cerita, kami mana bisa tahu." Tukas Ino.

"Aku hanya bilang lagi bete, gak pengen cerita."

"Masa sih?" Sakura mendengus nafasnya kasar, sejak kapan Hinata jadi menyebalkan seperti ini?

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Sakura tampaknya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan kelas tercinta yang dipimpin oleh KM konyol tersebut. Kerjanya kalau sedang bosan yang seperti itu. Nge-game, apapun game nya pasti bakal tamat juga. Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang, mengumpat-ngumpat sendiri sesekali menggebrak meja karena player yang ia gunakan terus saja menabrak zombie, walaupun sudah memegang senjata andalannya.

"Itusih kaunya saja yang tidak bisa main." Sakura tak mengacuhkan komentar Tenten pasal dia yang terus mati dalam gamenya.

Ketika itu terdengar suara riuh dari luar kelas yang sedang memanggil-manggil nama, nama yang dipanggil cukup familiar, sangat malah.

"Sssstt.. itu Sasuke- _sen_ —"

 _ **Braak**_

"Lu napa ganggu gua, nyed!"

 _ **Krik**_

' _Mampus, aku berbicara tepat Sasuke-senpai didepanku_.'

Tapi Sasuke tampaknya tak peduli dengan omongan Sakura tadi, dengan tampang _stoic_ tapi nyebelinnya itu bicara dengan tenang. "Sakura, kau harus jadi pacarku."

Rasa-rasanya, rahang Ino ingin terlepas saat itu juga. Begitu juga yang lain, apalagi Sakura.

"Tapi aku ini korban ToD." Lanjut Sasuke.

 _ **Krik**_

' _Anjeeer_.'

"Bhaaaaqqqq..."

"Kasihan amat hiduplu Sak,"

"Ck ck ck..."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya pertanda malu, malu karena dia dijadikan bahan cemoohan.

"Perjanjiannya berapa lama?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, mulai sekarang, mau tidak mau, kau harus jadi pacarku, titik!"

"Errrr..."

"Aku benar-benar tak terima penolakan. Sekarang ayo pulang."

Tarik Sasuke tanpa melihat dulu kondisi Sakura.

.

~End~

.

 **Haihaihai... saya yang mungkin si author PHP datang...**

 **Mungkin karena sudah lama tak membuat cerita, kualitas cerita saya ini jadi menurun *ceilah. Sekarang bahasanya jadi campur aduk, bahkan bahasa sehari-hari saya disekolah dimasukan kesitu.**

 **Saya balas review non login, meskipun rentang waktunya udh jauh banget.**

Love Moonrise: Iya ini udh chap terakhir, tapi maaf lhoo ini telat banget

Reina-chan: Wkwkwk mainstream atau antimainstream?

 **Kalau ada kesalahan, kasih tau aja lagi**

 **Terimakasih sudah menunggu~**

 **Cirebon, 14-05-16 at 6.30 pm**

.

~Omake~

.

"Heh si Teme... modusnya aja Korban ToD, padahal mah udah ngebet dari tahun kemarin..."

"A-apa?! J-jadi Sasuke- _senpai_ tadi menembak Sakura itu murni?"

"Waaaaa Hinata- _hime_... kau membuatku terkejut..." _shock_ Naruto. Melihat tatapan bling-bling Hinata, membuat Naruto mengangguk juga. "Tapi jangan sampai di Teme tahu yaaa..." angguk Hinata lagi.

Posisi mereka hampir terhapus jaraknya kalau saja tak ada sebatang pulpen yang mengarahnya.

"Naruto! Hinata! Ikut aku keruang BK. SEKARANG!"

"N-naruto- _kun_..."

"Mampus kalau udah urusan sama Anko- _sensei_ ," Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Bagus jika sampai surat peringatan jatuh ke tangan ibunya, dia terancam akan digantung di gudang rumahnya nanti.

~End .2~


End file.
